diem perdidi
by nanas manis
Summary: besok ada ujian praktek. tapi dia bakal sibuk dengan yang lain.


Hari Jumat, tanggal merah, tugas menumpuk— serta ujian akhir yang tinggal menghitung jari, menjelma kombinasi horor bin menyebalkan bagi Iwaizumi. Mau tidak mau, jadwal semakin padat dan waktu untuk memanjakan diri makin sedikit— bahkan terkadang tak ada sama sekali.

* * *

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _drabble_. Bukan komersial, semata-mata untuk ekspresi diri.  
**

 _ **Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!  
**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **OOC's**_ **(ban** **get mungkin)** _ **,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ **_**Typo?**_

* * *

Iwaizumi menghela napas. Alih-alih memikirkan _menu_ sarapan, pagi ini ia malah sibuk bolak-balik menatap jalan raya penuh pejalan kaki dan jam tangan. Sudah pukul delapan, namun laki-laki berambut terasi— alias Oikawa, belum menampakan batang hidung barang sedikit pun ke depan apartemennya. Kalau begini terus, waktu untuk mangkal berjam-jam di perpustakaan bakal terkuras. Niatnya di sana sih, pengin menekuri buku-buku tebal buat persiapan Senin nanti. Tapi sayang, sampai sekarang belum terealisasikan.

Merasa sia-sia menunggu, akhirnya Iwaizumi memilih pergi deluan. Persetan dengan teriakan maha cempreng juga komplain seabreg dari _setter_ Aoba Johsai tersebut. Tinggal memasang _earphone_ serta menaikkan volume lagu, ia yakin sudah bisa menangkal resonasi menjengkelkan dari mulut Oikawa. Lantas, dia berjalan maju ke pinggir trotoar, sambil tangan _bara_ nan menggiurkannya melambai-lambai— meminta atensi kepada beberapa taksi yang lalu-lalang.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, satu taksi biru telah mangkir di hadapan. Kaca di bagian pengemudi perlahan turun, hingga memperlihatkan wajah si supir. Iwaizumi sempat kaget. Karena tumben-tumbenan supir perempuan— mana cantik _plus_ seksi, pula. Supir itu memiliki helai sebahu dan berwarna hitam legam, hidung mancung, serta satu hal yang paling menarik— adalah tahi lalat di sudut bibir mungil. Walaupun mengenakan kacamata, tetapi ia tahu bahwa keselamatannya terjaga baik.

 _Duh ... kenapa makhluk mirip malaikat milih kerja kayak ginian, sih?_ Pikir Iwaizumi sesaat— yang berhasil ditepis sebelumnya.

"Anu, maaf, tujuannya ke mana, ya?"

Bahkan suaranya lembut banget!

"Ehm ... ke perpustakaan daerah di sekitar sini, bisa enggak?" Tanya Iwaizumi terbata. Maklumin aja. Soalnya dia jarang sekali bercengkrama sama makhluk ciptaan Tuhan paling ribet, kecuali ibu atau bibinya. Kebanyakan digasak— eh, salah, ditempeli kaum Adam khususnya dengan Oikawa.

"Oh, bisa-bisa!" Pengemudi itu kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Silakan masuk."

"Terima kasih!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Iwaizumi segera membuka pintu lalu mendaratkan bokong di tempat ternyaman. Seketika terdengar bunyi mesin dinyalakan. Dan akhirnya mereka melaju, membaur bersama pengguna angkutan umum yang lain.

Sembari duduk tenang, mata cokelat tua Iwaizumi memandang ke luar jendela. Hal pertama dilihat, yaitu langit biru pucat dengan berbagai awan berarak-arak. Lewat benda seputih kapas itu, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ngambeknya Oikawa ditinggal begitu saja (bibir mengerucut, bola mata _super_ mendelik persis mau loncat dari peraduan, ditambah peluh keringat bercucuran— oke, yang terakhir dia cuma kira-kira. Siapa tahu kan, laki-laki target utama Ushijima tersebut lari dari apartemen menuju perpustakaan? Ah, mustahil tapi, mengingat kapten tim bola voli sekolahnya demen segala sesuatu yang efisien).

Namun sepertinya ...

... hari ini, tak menjadi hari yang biasa pakai premis klise.

Semua terjadi secara cepat. Tentu tanpa antisipasi apa pun.

Beriringan dengan bola matanya bergulir ke sisi berbeda mobil— tepatnya jendela bagian kiri, di trotoar tempat Oikawa nampak lari tergesa-gesa menuju apartemennya, saat itu juga rem sebuah truk pengangkut sampah blong dan menubruk tempat tersebut. Seakan waktu bermain-main padanya, dengan memberi tampilan _slow motion_ memukau. Adegan demi adegan, proses angkutan berat tak sengaja menghantam dua-tiga manusia tidak bersalah, sukses menabur nyeri hati.

Tidak akan sesakit ini, jika korbannya bukan laki-laki yang sedang dia tunggu. Apalagi masing-masing mata mereka sempat bertatap. Oikawa senyum sekilas serta mengucapkan sepatah kata, sebelum moncong truk tiba-tiba menabraknya.

 _Bodoh!_

 _Seharusnya jangan minta maaf!_

 _Perhatikan jalan!_

Iwaizumi merutuk penuh rasa bersalah.

"Astaga! Ada kecelakaan!" Si supir kontan melipir ke pinggir jalan, agar dapat memerhatikan orang-orang yang menghambur di sana— macam koloni semut menemukan gula.

"Iya, tadi terjadi kecelakaan ...," sebutir air mata lancang turun. "Salah satu korbannya sahabat saya. Mestinya saya tidak egois meninggalkan dia dan naik taksi barengan. Saya malah selamat di sini." _Bahkan perasaanku belum diungkapkan._ Iwaizumi menambahkan dalam kalbu.

Besok ada ujian praktek ...

... tetapi Iwaizumi bakal sibuk soal pemakaman Oikawa.

— _Ini baru kombinasi_ super _duper horor._

* * *

" _Diem perdidi."_

 _(Saya telah kehilangan satu hari.)_

—Kaisar Titus—

[Frasa _Latin_ ]

* * *

 **Halo, ini Tasha.**

 **Maafkan aku karena nulis _drabble_ beginian. Entah yah, aku kolaps sama setumpuk buku-buku IPS yang perlu dirangkum buat US nanti. Karena bosan dan pengin maso, jadilah nulis kayak ginian. Malam-malam, pula.**

 **Nirfaedah banget. Ah, aku juga belum balas _review._**

 **Btw, frasa Latin di atas aku ubah interpretasinya. Sebenarnya itu tentang menghabiskan hari dengan percuma (atau ... semacam itulah). Tapi karena terasa _sesuatu,_ jadi aku pakai saja jadi judul (ketahuan bingung).  
**


End file.
